


Night

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night's end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> These images are based on a scene from 'In The Public Interest'. I was drawn to the intimacy of this moment and also to Doyle's hands. ...They remind me of the way hands appear in certain Renaissance paintings.

  


[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/121983/121983_original.jpg)

  
  


[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/122405/122405_original.jpg)

  


oooOOOooo


End file.
